


It Was Unplanned

by Sharpey



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Clit Rubbing, Control, Controlling Lucille, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Incest, Manipulation, Masturbation, Needles, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucille, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, possessive thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith hasn't been feeling well. Lucille notices that the young author has been displaying symptoms of something other than poisoning. Perhaps things will change this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have too many story ideas going at once...AND I have to study UUUUUUGH T_T kill meh.

~*~  
  
“I have never said this to anyone before.” Leo’s voice was like ragged velvet. “But the idea of you with child is the most insanely arousing thing I’ve ever imagined. Your belly all swollen, your breasts heavy, the funny little way you would walk … I would worship you. I would take care of your every need. And everyone would know that I’d made you that way, that you belonged to me.”  
― Lisa Kleypas, Married By Morning

~*~

Following a fretful night, Thomas regrettably leaves Edith to have some much needed sleep. The poor girl experienced a great deal within a short time span.

She claims to have seen another ghost, which led to her not being able to sleep. Later in the night she awoke Thomas with a coughing fit, shortly followed by a run to the bathroom to throw up her stomach remnants.

Poor thing.

Surely the poison couldn't cause her this much agony, yet.

As Thomas enters the kitchen he finds Lucille preparing breakfast. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Good morning brother dear. Where's Edith?" She stops what she's doing on the counter and turns to embrace her sibling.

"She's feeling unwell and didn't sleep well last night. I feel she should sleep a bit longer."

This seems to perk her attention as her brows furrow in slight confusion.

"Has she told you anything else?"

"She said that she's had persistent cramping, then assured me that it's not a concern really. Surely you'd know about that." He teases her.

"She's displaying signs of something else, something aside from the poisoning...when did you go to town?"

This seems to catch Thomas off guard as he tries to recall when they went. His mind drifts to that night...how lovely Edith looked while she...

"I'd say almost a month now." He says before his thoughts went to far.

Lucille's eyes widen briefly.

Of course. That has to be the reason.

She smiles coyly and caresses his cheek.

"This changes things I think." Lucille purrs as she kisses his mouth lightly.

"Change? How so? Lucy...what are you planning?"

"Don't you see Thomas? Edith's showing signs of more than just poisoning. Recently I've noticed that she hasn't bled since your encounter." The bitterness of the last sentence could be enough to rival the tea. "And she has gotten...more plump."

Thomas's eyes widen in realization.

"You think she might be with child? My child? Oh Lucy..."

"She's not showing all the signs, but a fair amount. Thomas, if she is, I want that baby."

~*~

Edith wakes feeling the same as she went to sleep. She groans in pain as she pushes the covers away.

They're poisoning her. She learned this last night. And after quickly returning the key where she took it from. Her night went down hill from there.

"Edith. How are you feeling?" Lucille asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. I'm feeling a little sick actually, and I couldn't sleep..."

"You should rest up dear. It'll be nice and quiet today as the workers cannot make it due to the snow."

"Yes, thank you."

"Come get me if you need anything."

"I will."

~*~

Edith wastes no time in practically leaping with all her strength to get a dressing gown. She picks a random pair of boots and slips them on.

It might not be enough, but all she had to do was survive the long trek to town.

She staggers to the door and carefully pulls it open. She surveys the hall for any sounds or sight of movement then advances quietly. The corridor seems longer than before, perhaps the poison is causing hallucinations.

A melody suddenly drifts to her ears. A familiar lullaby that she's heard a few times before. She follows the song, which gradually turns into humming. Following the sound, Edith walks up to the attic while trying to keep herself calm. She pushes the door open and her eyes widen at the sight.

Thomas and Lucille. His face was buried between her shoulder and bosom. He was kissing her bare shoulder while she had her hand...Edith gasps and blushes which causes them to look at her.

"No..." Edith's voice is barely a whisper.

Without warning Lucille sprints at her. Edith turns and dashes away. Not to the elevator, but towards the stairs.

She can't go outside now, she would surely get caught while pulling the heavy door open. Instead she runs down the stairs, trying to not let her wobbly legs give way. She runs down to the ground floor and into the library. Feeling panic settle in, she tries to focus in finding a place to hide. Deciding it best to not climb up to the reading area and get trapped, she settles on crouching behind one of the plush reading chairs.

She waits, and listens.

The only sounds that are heard, are her breathing and the house settling. It feels like an eternity until Edith stands up, her back and legs aching from crouching for so long. Staying quiet she walks to the doorway of the library. No sign of movement, she walks on. Her gown drags behind her as she's careful to not be too heavy on her feet.

Eventually she's back at the entrance way. She takes a risk and sprints towards the door. Movement is seen out of the corner of her eye and her head is suddenly on fire.

"Silly little butterfly. There's no escape for you now." The eldest Sharpe chuckles as she pulls the young writers hair.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! STOP!!" The bride screams and lashes out.

"Give it to her now, I fear she might hurt herself." The younger Sharpe says from the stairway.

"She's the one hurting me! Let go!!"

"Here hold her then." Lucille pushes the girl into her spouses arms.

He turns her around in his arms and hold her firmly. Lucille brandishes a glass syringe from her night robe. Her eyes lock with the whimpering girl enjoying the terror she instills within her.

"What are you doing?! No stop this! You're mad!" The writer cries and writhes in her husbands strong arms.

"Hush, it's just a simple calmative. No poison for you anymore." Lucille sneers. "Hold her still."

"NO STOP PLEASE!!!" Edith struggles as hard as her weak body allows her to.

The sister in law brushes Edith's hair away from her shoulder. She jabs the needle between Edith's neck and shoulder.

"Please..." Edith sobs as she feels the chemical burning her veins.

As Edith's muscles start to slacken, Thomas takes her over to the nearby sofa. He cradles her to him and presses kisses to her forehead. Edith makes an attempt to pull away from him, but she's already weakening by the second.

"Good girl." Lucille coos and strokes the girls cheek.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Edith asks. "Why not just kill me?"

"Somethings change. Come along, bring her by the fire."

Thomas carries Edith like he did over the threshold. The girl starts nodding off, but tries to stay alert.

She must not sleep.

She must...not...sleep.

~*~

"How much did you give her?" Thomas asks as he cradles the now unconscious Edith.

"Enough, she'll probably sleep until tomorrow afternoon, and it won't harm the baby."

"That's good."

"Yes. I'm so happy Thomas, we'll be able to have a family of our own." She beams and sits down next to him. "You're going to be a father Thomas. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, but I feel this isn't the right way to go about this..."

"What other way was there Thomas? Trying to reason with her would have be useless, she was hysterical. Her body is changing without her knowledge and see two people together like that...poor thing must be traumatized." She stroked Edith's cheek and brushes her hair out of her face. "No matter, we'll make her better. Won't we dear brother?"

"Yes."

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-Graphic Underage Incest in this chapter.

~*~

Edith's forced sleep was interrupted by a lurch of her stomach. She dashes from her bed to the bathroom only to puke up bile as there's nothing in her stomach.

_Am I dying?_

"Edith?" She hears Lucille call from the bedroom.

The sick girl groggily walks back to the bedroom and leans against the door frame. She clutches her stomach in pain and haunches over.

"I feel sick, I need a Doctor."

"You need to rest." She assures and walks towards the girl.

"No! No, stay away from me!"

"You're in no position to fight me sweetie. You're barely able to stand on your own."

Lucille grabs Edith by her wrist and pulls her towards the bed.

"Let go of me!" Edith screams and pulls away.

Lucille's face turns livid as she grabs both of Edith's wrists. The young writer can barely pull away, she's no match for the elder Sharpe.

"Hush now, I don't want to give you more of the calmative. Get into bed. Now." Lucille orders.

Edith doesn't want to anger her any further. Submissively, Edith sits on her side of the mattress and lays down. She goes to pull the covers back over her only to be tucked in by Lucille.

"Good girl. I brought you some water here." Edith's eyes dart between the glass and Lucille. "It's not poisoned if that's what you think." She answers Edith's mental thoughts. She takes a sip herself. "See?" She holds the glass towards girl. Edith cautiously opens her lips to accept the water. Lucille holds the glass and slowly tilts it as the author sips. "I imagine you don't feel like eating right now, we'll deal with that later. Rest for now." Lucille smiles as Edith finishes the water.

Edith's head rests against the pillows as Lucille dabs her forehead with a damp cloth. The girl whimpers as she feels her lower belly cramping.

"Shh...go to sleep my pet." Lucille coos.

_I need to get out of here._

Lucille starts humming, not the lullaby from before though. A nameless tune mixed with happiness and apprehension. Edith turns her head to look out the window. Her eyes slipping shut on their own. And her breathing evens out. If the poor girl thought that she was in danger before. She has no idea of the horror that awaits her.

~*~

_Cold. So cold._

The young writer walks down the vacant halls of Allerdale Hall, alone. No Sharpes, no ghosts, very unusual. Since when did Lucille allow her to wear her dress? Her thoughts aren't clear, like a cast of fog has overcome her mind. Preventing her from thinking clearly.

"...in the sails of your dreams..."

Frozen in place, Edith hears a familiar tune. Not having control over her movements her body walks towards the source. The attic.

_No! No not again!_

"...the moon light your...and bring you to me."

The voice becomes more clear as Edith ascends the stairs and approaches the door.

"We can't live in the mountains, we can't live out at see."

That voice isn't familiar to Edith, it's too light and frail. Like a child's. The door opens on its own and reveals two children, a boy and girl. Both have pale white skin and dark ebony hair. They're sitting on the floor near the foot of the bed. At first Edith thinks they're just embracing one another.

However.

Upon quietly stepping closer, she sees that the boys mouth is licking the girls chest through her open gown.

_No._

Edith starts trembling uncontrollably. The girl pulls the boy closer.

"Where oh, where oh, my lover. Shall I come to thee?"

Her hand goes lower on the boy.

"No!"

Edith keels over as she feels like she could throw up any moment. She gasps when she feels like something inside her moves. Tears drip down her cheeks as she feels someone pulling up the skirt of her dress.

"Don't cry," the girl says as she rests a hand on Edith's belly. "We'll take care of you. We'll take care of both of you." She presses her ear where her hand was.

"Lucy, she's pretty. Can we keep her?" The boy asks with bright eyes. He runs his fingers through her hair gently.

"Of course Tommy. She'll be all ours."

Edith screams when she feels a burning sensation under the girls touch on her belly. It looks like something is trying to rip out of her.

"Don't be sad, Lucy will make sure you're all better." The boy assures her and lightly kisses her lips.

_This is so messed up._

Edith's body tenses as she feels bile rising in her throat.

~*~

_I'm going to be sick! No, must relax._

Edith breathes. She focuses on slowing her beating heart.

_I need to get out of here._

The next thing she knows she is turning the door handle and pulling it open. She freezes when she almost runs into a body.

"Edith." Thomas gasps.

"Please..." She whimpers and steps back into the room.

"Shh..." He hushes and places a finger to his lips.

He coaxes her back until he's in the room then quietly shuts the door behind him.

"Edith, listen to me I-"

"No. This, is so fucked up Thomas. I can't believe this is happening. Oh god..." The girl sobs.

I feel worthless, pathetic and filthy. I don't know why.

"Shh Edith, Edith darling I know how you must feel but you need to calm down." He approaches her with his hands up, showing he means no harm.

"I-I c-can't," her breaths are shortening, her lungs are constricting against her will. She feels the bedside table against her legs. Not being able to put more distance between her and Thomas she settles with slowly sliding down to the floor in a foetus position.

"Shh take deep breaths for me." He instructs her as he stops closer to her and crouches down.

Using all of her strength, Edith quickly grabs the crystal glass off the bedside table and slams it against Thomas's cheek. He screams and curses as he keels over.

The girl makes a dash for the door before the younger Sharpe can recover. Trying to not loose her footing the author runs down the stairs. Stopping dead in her tracks she meets Lucille's eyes at the bottom of the stairs. Taking a few steps back with the intent of running the other way Edith sees Thomas at the top of the stairs. Still hyperventilating Edith wobbles on her feet.

"N-no...please..." The girl sobs. Fearing she might loose her balance and fall, she leans against the wall, slowly sliding down until she's sitting.

"Stupid girl." Lucille hisses. "Did you honestly think that you have a chance of escaping? Especially in the state you are in now?"

"I don't care. I can't stay here, especially with either of you." She punctuates her sentence with death glares at both of them. "You're sick, both of you. I won't be apart of it!" She stands again and runs towards Thomas knowing he would never hurt her.

She runs past him hoping to find another route of escape. Uncharacteristically he grabs her by her shoulders before she can get too far. She twists and wriggles like a mad woman.

"Let. Go. Of me!" She screams and elbows him in the stomach.

She runs down the hallway only to realize that it leads to a dead end. She turns to go back another way, only to meet them. Thomas has a look of pain as he clutches where she hit him. Lucille holds an air of vexation but her expression seems impassive.

"Really Edith, what is the point of this hostility? You're going to make yourself more sick this way. Come, let's get you back to bed." The elder Sharpe steps closer to the girl.

Edith steps back as Lucille steps forward.

"I-I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid the nightmares will come back. Please."

"Nightmares? Tell me about your nightmares little butterfly." She curiously tilts her head.

"I...I can't."

"How come?"

"I'm afraid of the truth."

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F/F Femslash ahead, noncon, forced feeding, lots of tears!!!

 

~*~

  
  
After Edith mentioned she's been having nightmares, Lucille became increasingly curious. She'd had nightmares during her pregnancy, and they were quite disturbing to an extent. She wanted to know what Edith dreamed about, the good and the bad. Eventually they manage to get Edith to eat something. With the help of laudanum added to her porridge, she eventually fell back into very much unwanted sleep. With the curiosity eating away at Lucille, she decides to check on the sleeping girl.  
  
The author lays under the heavy covers, on her side facing towards Thomas's side of the bed. Her golden locks spread around her head like clouds seen during a sunrise. Quietly, Lucille creeps over to Thomas's empty side of the bed. Ever since Edith saw them together, they thought it best for Thomas to not sleep next to her for now. Re-thinking her intention to check on Edith, Lucille pulls the covers up and slowly slides into bed next to her. Edith's legs move but she doesn't wake. Lucille props her head on her elbow and observes the sleeping girl. Edith's fingers clench every now and then, her face contorts like she's in pain. Which she very well could be. Something that draws Lucille's attention is movement under the covers, not leg movement either. Suspiciously Lucille carefully pulls the covers down. Edith's hand is buried within the layers of her nightgown. Not being phased at all, Lucille hums in approval.  
  
"Silly little butterfly. I had no idea you'd be such a naughty girl."  
  
Obviously Edith doesn't respond directly. Her fingers must have moved correctly as she lets out a unconscious moan. Her legs part and she roles onto her back. Lucille desperately wishes she could force the girl to reach pleasuring heights. She also wishes she could strangle her at the same time.  
  
"Why are you different little butterfly?" Lucille hums and brushes Edith's hair off her forehead. "I should dispose of you now...but..." Her hand follows Edith's arm down...lower. "You're carrying something precious, it simply wouldn't do...at least you're mildly tolerable. Almost cute in a way." The older Sharpe hisses and throws her head back in a silent scream of pleasure.  
  
Oh the things she has planned for the girl. She gets excited at the thought again. Fixing her gown she heads up to the attic to personally satisfy herself with the toys Thomas made especially for her...perhaps she could use them on Edith as well.

~*~

_Well I feel better than before at least._

Edith sits up and ravishes in the lack of aching pain or a need to puke.

“Awake I see.”

Edith looks to see Lucille standing at the door with a tray. Just like that other time...

“How are you feeling now?” She asks as she walks over and places the tray on the bedside side table

“...better than before. If that's saying something.”

“I suggest to stow away your belligerent attitude Edith. Here you need to eat now.” The elder Sharpe hands her a bowl of porridge.

_Oh no..._

Edith stomach lurches at the sight of the flavorless mush.

“I-I'm not hungry.”

“You're really in no place to argue with me. Eat up or I'll be forced to take drastic measures. You must eat as all you've had for the past two days is water. It's simply not enough.”

_Don't trust her, it could still be poisoned or drugged._

“...I don't want it.”

Lucille's eyes narrow at the stubborn girl.

“Very well, I'd hopped it wouldn't come to this. Thomas!"

Rapid footsteps down the hallway.

"Yes?" Thomas appears.

"Edith isn't cooperating and I need to go get a few things downstairs. Kindly try to talk some sense into her before I return."

She closes the door behind her.

"What did you do?" He looks slightly nervous.

"I can't eat anything, especially anything either of you make."

"This isn't good Edith you don't know what she's going to do to you."

"Oh and you do? She possibly couldn't do anything worse than she's already done."

"You have no idea. You should have listened to her Edith. You're making things worse for yourself and I don't want it to be this way."

"What, you expect me to just give up? Absolutely not!"

Lucille returns with some sort of tubing and a metal clamp. Edith feels like she might faint when she realizes what they intend to do to her.

"No you can't! This is unethical! Let go of me!" Edith screams and struggles in his hold.

"Get her on the floor, I don't want her to soil the sheets."

"Fuck you! Let me go!"

Thomas lowers Edith to the ground cooing in her ear. Lucille tries to force the clamp into Edith mouth only have Edith bite one of her fingers.

"Insolent little bitch!" Lucille hisses. The next thing Edith feels is stinging burning pain on her cheek.

"I'm sorry! Please! Please...plea-" Lucille pushes the metal clamp between Edith's teeth and opens it to the point where she can't move her jaw.

"Hold her head still Thomas. We don't want her to hurt herself now do we?"

Edith's eyes burn from the tears and her saliva starts to dribble down the sides of her face. She strains her back and arms to try and escape, but to proves to be useless. She watches Lucille pick up the rubber tube and her blood runs cold.

“This won't hurt, unless you resist anymore that is. Then it will really hurt.” Lucille pushes one end of the tubing into Edith's mouth. Immediately she starts gagging and coughing as her throat stings and burns.

Edith whimpers and arches her back only to have more pain shoot through her chest. Lucille's smirk grows as she forces the tubing down more. Once she thinks the tube is deep enough, she holds a funnel at the other end and pours the porridge into it.

“Shh, shh Edith...don't move, please. I don't want you to hurt yourself more.” Thomas gently orders her. Edith forces her self to be still as possible. She can't stop her body from trembling though.

“Good girl.” Lucille coos and pours the last of the porridge down. Once Lucille is satisfied, she slowly pulls the tubing out. “She'll need to stay like this for a while until we know she won't be able to induce herself to vomit.”

“Nu, nu I woant. Pwease.” Edith sobs through the metal clamp.

“We don't know that for sure, silly girl.” Lucille scoffs and strokes Edith's cheek. “Just for a few minutes.”

~*~

After awkwardly being sat on by Lucille, Edith is pulled up on to her feet by her hands. The clamp is removed and she's taken to the bathroom to be cleaned. Lucille instructs Thomas to clean his wife, thoroughly – with no funny business. Not yet at least.

“Thomas please, you have to know that this is wrong. It's sick.” She pulls away from him. She feels weak still from struggling during her forced feeding but she still has some fire in her.

“Edith, I know this maybe difficult for you but you need to-”

“No. No Thomas. There is no possible way that you think this is okay to do. Especially to your wife. It's just wrong.”

“...I can't discuss it with you right now. I need you to be cooperative or Lucy will sedate you again.”

“You're really okay with this?” Her eyes tear up and she steps back away from him. “Oh my god. I should have listened to my father...oh god...” Edith whimpers and slowly crouches until she's kneeling on the ground. Unknowingly to her, her hormones are not helping the situation, at all.

Thomas feels for Edith, but there's more going on than what she knows. Lucille forbid him from telling Edith anything, yet some part of him wants to. He knows that if he did tell Edith everything all hell would break loose. The next few hours are filled with Thomas lovingly attempting to clean his wife. Edith becoming more compliant by the second and Lucille humming happily for once in a long time.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F/F Dub-Con beware :3

~*~

Edith loathed being the victim. She despised it.

But there was no way she could go against them. Lucille's much stronger than she looks, and Thomas is as strong as he looks. Physically she's no match for them. Not to mention how cunning the older Sharpe is. She knew how to control Edith's emotions, and that makes her predicament all the more horrible.

After being forced fed a few times, Edith started willingly eating what was placed in front of her. It didn't help the fact that Lucille spoon fed her more often than when she was sick. Perhaps this was her way of showing Edith who was truly in charge now.

Something else that's changed is her sexual appetite. She first noticed this change when at any and almost every time Thomas or Lucille were near, a warmth spread inside her belly. A familiar ache she felt when before her and Thomas made love for the first time. This was shortly followed by a wetness that caused her to rush to the bathroom as soon as possible. Her hands would sometimes wander down to the apex of her thighs, a few times she'd try to make herself feel the way she felt when Thomas was inside her but she didn't know how. Frustrated she'd just settle in bed and think of other things. They didn't take away her manuscript or typewriter, so that was something she spent time on as well.

Now she's curled up on a chair watching the snow fall. She can't leave as the door's locked from the outside not to mention she'd be subdued within a few seconds after leaving the room anyway. Anytime she tries to resist Lucille she's almost always injected with a fast acting sedative. She pulls her knees closer to her which has recently become difficult for her to do. She notices that she's been gaining weight, more than usual. At first she tried to convince herself it was just because she hasn't been out as much as when she was back home. But as the weeks passed, she started wondering if it was something else.

~*~

Edith huffs in frustration, her face red and her mouth parted slightly. Her fingers working her into a frenzy but never quite getting her to the brink she wanted. She pulls her knees up and parts her thighs so she can see what her fingers are doing. This doesn't help as no matter how she works at it, she ends up more frustrated than before. Her fingers make wet sloppy noises as her juices leak out, staining her dress. She doesn't hear the door open, and she doesn't hear the heeled boots against the wooden floor.

“Oh Edith.” She freezes and pull her legs together. With wide eyes she turns to see Lucille watching her with a sly smirk. All at once, Edith feels likes she wants to cry, strangle Lucille, and ask her to help her. “How's that working for you my dear?”

“Wh-what?” Edith asks with a stutter her eyes narrowing. Why would Lucille care? She has her brother to help her with...that.  
  
“Have you ever made yourself cum Edith? Without the touch of a man?”

“N-no...”

“Allow me.” Lucille approaches her from behind the chair and pushes Edith's knees apart.

“Wait! Stop! I don't-” Edith is cut short from Lucille yanking a handful of her hair.

“Are you testing me again?”

“No..”

“Good, now watch and feel.” She takes Edith's hand in hers and guides it down between the girls legs. As soon as Lucille presses Edith's middle finger against her clit she hisses and arches her back. “Good response little one. I can tell you've been deprived for a while now, you're so red and swollen here.” Edith doesn't respond but she also can't help to watch Lucille force her own hand to pleasure herself. “Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I know Thomas can too but, this is something only I can help with. Just relax now...”

She moves Edith's finger in a circle motion around her clit, until the girl's hips start moving in sync. She then guides Edith to insert her middle and index finger inside. At the first feel of penetration Edith flinches and tries to pull away.

“Wait! Wait, it doesn't feel right!” Edith whimpers and presses against the chair.

“It will, your body will get used to it.” Showing a little bit of emotion, Lucille guides Edith's fingers inside more gently than before. She twists the girls wrist so her thumb presses against her clit again. “Now curl them, in a 'come here' motion. That's it good girl.” Edith follow instructions, her fingers pressing against that spot inside her. That spot that Thomas touched...that made her feel so good. She does it again, and again. “Move your thumb.”

“Oh! Ahhh...” Edith moans and her head falls back as the pleasuring sensation overtakes her. She can't bring herself to stop now.

“Good girl, keep going.” Lucille coos in her ear. The older Sharpe can't help but to marvel at the girl in front of her. Like a pure innocent little butterfly, just begging to be tainted. Absentmindedly her other hand traces the frilly pattern on the collar of the girls nightgown, then goes lower to cup her breast. They've gotten bigger as well, Lucille notes as she feels the girl up.

“L-Lu-Lucille! Ahhh!” Edith moans and her body goes stiff as her fluids gush onto her hand. Her wrist feels tired from being at an odd angle and she bites her lip.

_Now what?_

“Come, lets get you in a warm bath.” Lucille offers her hand to Edith.

Hazily, Edith just nods and grasps Lucille's hand allowing her to be led to the bathroom. Edith cleans her essence off herself with a damp cloth as much as she can, before Lucille slips her out of her gown and guides her to the bathtub. Seeming unphased, the older Sharpe watches Edith stare off into space. A part of her wants to join her in the water, take her there and now.

No, that is something for later.

She restrains herself, and settles with deciding to indulge that thought to herself...later. But soon, soon the girl will find herself underneath her sister in law. Being thrown into the endless void if pleasure, probably mixed with other strong emotions. Lucille notes at how Edith seems to have less of her energy than before, something to fix as soon as possible. It wouldn't be fun if Edith were to become a lifeless doll before their very eyes.

Something to talk to Thomas about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of dub-con...? Also masturbation yay.

~*~

“She still doesn't know?” Thomas asks with raised eyebrows.

“No, but she will find out soon. I think she needs consoling. She's seems distant, which I don't blame her really.” Thomas remains silent. “Which is why I think we should tell her.”

“We?”

“Would you rather one of us tell her?”

“I would like to tell her.”

Lucille locks eyes with him. He's taking a stand, something he rarely does.

“Very well. I expect her to be fully aware by tonight.”

“I understand.”

~*~

Edith sat in bed. Waiting. Contemplating. Dreading.

She'd started craving time when she got to be alone. She loathed being in the same room as Thomas or Lucille. Thomas was almost worse in a a way, due to the fact that he'd lied to her, he'd used her. However Lucille was way worse by far. She was cold, cruel yet seductive. Ever since that encounter a few days ago most of Edith would hope that it never happened again. Yet another part of her, wanted and even craved to be touched like that again and again. She still tries to touch herself, to reach that point of bliss, but for some reason she can't manage on her own. Even now, sitting in bed there was that itch and tingly sensation between her legs.

“Edith.” Thomas called as he closed the door. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

She watches him move from the door to the side of the bed and sits on it. She feels on edge already, just from his presence, and its torturous. He observed her, how she seemed to shy away from her. He couldn't blame her, she must be scared to death. This worried him, he didn't want to make her a prisoner. He also didn't want her to leave them.

“There's something you should know Edith.” He starts and sighs. She doesn't look him in the eye, she can't bring herself to. “Lucille and even myself, have noticed...changes.”

“Changes? What do you mean? That you've tortured me in every aspect? How unexpected!” She angrily spat at him.

“Well, yes. But also physical changes.”

“...are you saying I've gained weight? Because I'm fully aware of that, you won't let me outside at all.”

“Yes, and...um...” Words were failing him, he had no idea how she'll react when she knows the truth. “You see Edith, you're...um...”

“You're pregnant.” Lucille finishes as she enters the room as well. “I knew you wouldn't be able to tell her Thomas, come now.”

“I'm...I'm...” It seemed to click. All at once her eyes start to water with tears, her face turns beat red, her chest constricts and she starts to tremble. “Pregnant?!” She squeaks as a hand goes to her chest.

“Edith! Edith you need to calm down please.” Thomas inches closer to her, wanting to hold and console her.

“No! Don't come near me! Y-you di-did this to m-me...” She shifts out from under the covers and backs away from them.

“I know you must really want to stab me right now but I need you to calm down and breathe or Lucille will have to get something to help.” He approaches her slowly with his hands in front of him. “Please breathe.”

Edith digs her nails into the palms of her hands, she stares at the floor and forces herself to take deep breaths. In the midst of focusing on her breathing, Thomas makes his way over to her and wraps his arms around her. At first, Edith's instinct is to pull away and struggle, but she breaks down. She sobs into his shirt and grabs on to him.

“I hate this...I hate it...” She sobs and holds onto him tighter.

“Shh, I know...I know.” He whispers and kisses her head.

Lucille watches this display with a small smirk on her face but quickly hides it. She silently leaves Thomas to console his wife. He picks Edith up while she still clings to him his shirt dampening from her tears.

“...I feel fat.” Edith groans through her sobbing. Thomas laughs softly.

“You're not fat. There's a baby growing inside you Edith, our baby.” He takes one of her hands and rests it over her lower belly. “There's life growing inside you, and I feel horrible that you must go through this under these circumstances.”

“Then why are you allowing it? Can't we leave? I want to leave...”

“Edith you must understand, Lucille and I are bound together. The house, the clay mines, we can't leave...there's too much to loose.”

“...but...we could just go somewhere else for a while...maybe come back and fix the house?”

Thomas ponders this option.

“That might be a possibility.”

“Really?” Her eyes brighten. “I'd be so happy, really. I would.”

“You did mention traveling at one point.”

“Yes. Anywhere, everywhere...”

“I'll see what I can do.” He leans her closer to him and kisses her cheek.

“...something else...I've been having, thoughts...”

“Thoughts? What kind of thoughts?”

“Like when we went to town, and slept in the post office...the way I felt...they way you made me feel. It's almost constant.”

“Well your body is changing to adapt, so that could be a reason. Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes,” She gently pushes him back on the bed. “I need you...but I still hate you.”

“I know.” He smiles and pulls her closer. She bits his neck and grinds on his leg. He cups the back of her head and rolls them over so he can pick her up and move her to the middle of the bed. He opens the top of her gown as she unbuttons his shirt. Seeing how her breasts were growing in size as well, he almost came undone at the sight of them. “You're beautiful Edith, absolutely stunning.”

“Thomas enough with the flattery and teasing.” Edith mewls and pulls him closer. Thomas rolls them over again so she's sitting on top of him. She's about to undo his trousers when the memory of Lucille's hand, working him to a frenzy. She freezes up and her eyes widen.

“Edith? What's the matter?” He asks in genuine concern.

“...Lucille, I can't...not when...oh my god! How could I let myself forget that?!” She sobs again and buries her face in her hands.

“I know, I know there's so much to explain to you but...lets just...for now.” He gently pulls her down to lay on him.  
“I don't...”

“Shhh...relax darling.” He coaxes her so she's under him again and he pulls his own trousers off. Hushing her, he pulls her gown up and over her head. “Beautiful Edith, you're beautiful.” He cups her head like she's the most fragile thing and kisses her lightly, which gradually turns into a battle for control.

“Mmm...” She moans into his mouth. In Edith's mind, this is just a way to relieve stress. Or at least that's what she's telling herself. She pulls her knees apart and he settles his hips between them, appreciating the warmth her body offers him. “I need you, now.” He growls animalistically and he pushed his hips forwards, easing himself into her. She hisses at the sensation, not quite familiar with it yet. “Oh Thomas...” She whimpers and digs her nails into his back.

“Edith, you feel amazing. So soft and warm.” He starts to move his hips causing Edith to make all sorts of sounds which drive him even further. He desperately wants to tell her how much he loves her, but he knows that would make the situation a bit iffy. He continues to tell her how lovely she looks. They finish almost at the same time and continue to hold each other like their lives depend on it. Finally standing up, he lifts Edith like a babe and carries her to the bathroom where he draws a warm bath.

~*~

Lucille stood on the other side of the closed door, her fingers under her skirts. She watched and heard Edith and Thomas, a little self pleasure never hurt. Once she finished and heard them head to the bathroom she quietly fixed her dress and made her way down to the music room.

Perhaps traveling wouldn't be such a bad idea.

~*~

Edith's mood kept shifting, and now that she knows a reason as to why that happens, she tries to keep it more under control. That's not the case usually. Now her emotions are between wanting to cry until she can't cry anymore, and wanting to cuddle Thomas until they both hurt in every aspect. He pull her to his chest as they both sit in the tub, his mouth constantly pressing to the back of her head, kissing her.

“The look on your face when Lucille force fed you with the tube, it haunted me for weeks. I felt hatred for myself for not stopping her.”

“...it's alright, she's your older sister...” Oh no, has she lost her mind!? How could anyone forgive after experiencing such betrayal and terror? “...if I'm gonna be honest, I'm scared. Even now I'm scared.”

“I know I can see it, and it hurts me so much because I know I was a factor in making you that way.” He sounds like he might cry. “I do want the best for you, for both of you.” His hands fall to her pudgy belly. “I know you might not be able to find it in yourself to forgive me-”

“That will come in time.” She cuts him off.

“Really?”

“Really.”

This surprises him. He hoped she'd forgive him at some point but he'd obviously have to gain her trust back. There was the matter with Lucille and wanting to travel, but that would all happen in time. Before they finished in the bath, he indulged her a bit in a similar fashion Lucille did to her in the chair the other day. Something Thomas had no idea happened. They slept rather peacefully that night in a warm embrace under the sheets.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas likes bewbs. Lucy is creepy af. Edith just needs cuddles. I like it that way.

~*~

In the morning Thomas grievously left Edith alone, after he helped her get dressed. Since her belly had gotten more swollen and she had no need to wear any of her dresses recently, they no longer fit her. Thomas suggested that she wear one of Lucille's dresses which Edith initially refused rather strongly. However, clever Thomas told her that if she wanted to travel and leave the house, she'd need to wear a dress in order to go to town and get new dresses. She let him button it up over her chemise.

“It feels...big.” Edith sighs as she looks herself over in the dress.

“Well yes, Lucille is considerably taller than you.” Thomas laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“Well it's also big here,” She pulls at the loose fitting material around her abdomen. “Surely she couldn't have been this...large, at some point.”

“I can't recall, but some of these dresses are years old, the fabric stretches and frays. Nothing too out of the ordinary I'm sure.” He assures her as he rolls the long sleeves up over her wrists. “You look adorable, like a little doll.”

“I'm anything but a doll.” She pouts. “I look ridiculous.”

“Nonsense, you look lovely. It will have to do until we go to town for a fitting.”

“I know...but I still look ridiculous.”

“It's only temporary darling, and no one will notice with a simple coat over it.” He sighs and makes his way to the door. “I'm sorry to leave you alone now, but I can bring you some more paper for your manuscript if you wish.”

“Yes, please.”

He nods and closes the door behind him. Without a corset, Edith feels more...exposed even though she's fully covered. Something about just having a thin chemise under such a heavy dress made her feel vulnerable. She settles in the chair near the desk by the window and continues to edit her manuscript. Amongst the sound of the typewriter keys Edith hears the door open, and the familiar sound of heels on the wooden floor.

“Edith, how are you feeling this morning?” Lucille asks as she rests her hands on Edith's shoulders.

“Better than the other day...” Edith tried to shy away from the older Sharpe's touch.

“You look good in that dress, almost...cute.” She strokes her hands down Edith's arms.

What?

“Th-thank you, none of my dresses fit me anymore...”

“Yes, quite a dilemma that. Don't worry we'll go to town soon. Come sit, I'll do your hair." She gestured to the vanity.

This was something that had become a regular thing, Lucille and Thomas had both developed a fascination with her golden blonde hair. She sat Edith down and started brushing her hair. Sitting in this uneasy silence, Edith was able to contemplate her possible escapes - ones that would actually work. Thomas said they'd go to town at some point...they'd be near other people. People who could help her. Of course there was the assumption that Either Thomas or Lucille or both would be within arms reach at all times...and it's not like she could run in this state. The chances of escape seem very slim.   
  
"What are you thinking of Edith?" Lucille asks in a sultry sweet voice.   
  
"Oh...nothing of importance." Edith sighs as her hands rest on her stomach.

"Is that so?"

At that very moment, Edith flinched back in her chair.

"Ah! The dress is wet here!" Edith gestured to her chest.

"Oh? Already? That's a normal sign if pregnancy child, I assure you. No worry, we'll clean you up. Come along." Edith submissively follows Lucille to the bathroom sink. "This will have to come off, turn around." Lucille waves her hand and Edith turns around, pulling her hair to one side. "I washed your nightgown this morning so you can slip that back on once we've taken care of you."  
  
Edith's breath hitched in her throat. Her nightgown was tossed to the floor last night...so Lucille, Lucille must have seen Thomas and her sleeping together in the bed.  
  
"You're so quiet Edith." Lucille smirks as she looses the dress.  
  
"I'm...tired that's all." Edith sighs, letting the dress fall to the floor and steps out of it.  
  
"Here clean yourself." Lucille hands her a damp warm cloth. Edith gently cleans away the white liquid that was spilling all over her chest. Not too much had leaked fortunately. "They feel heavier...but not unbearably heavy." Edith observes, she pushes lightly on her lower back.  
  
"Yes, that will happen. They might even get bigger. If you start feeling pain I have a special corset you can wear, does wonders for the back." All this time Lucille quietly stepped directly behind Edith.  
  
"How...how would you know? Were you pregnant Lucille?"  
  
"No." She answers quickly. Almost too quickly. "It was mothers, but I've worn it a couple of times because I had back problems. Not anymore though." Edith shivered and resisted the urge to step away from the taller woman. She could feel her breath on her should, it's it was a lingering toxin. She gasps when she feels Lucille's hands on her hips, tracing to her stomach. Had Edith not been terrified, it could actually seem like an affectionate gesture.

"Please…please don't touch me."

"I'm afraid I can't keep my hands off you, you're so irresistible like this. So swollen with my brother's child..." Edith's breath caught in her throat when Lucille's lips grazed her neck. "Tell me Edith, do you like the feeling of him inside you?" "I-I..what?" "Answer. The. Question." Her voice growls in Edith's ear.

"I…I don't know…"

“Well this will not do. I know you're with child but that doesn't mean you can't indulge yourself...being sexually active will help you feel better. Some of the medical books theorize that it will help the baby develop as well.” The older Sharpe pulls Edith back to the bedroom.

“Wh-what? Are you serious?” Edith alms to looses her footing but she manages to keep her balance.

“Yes, and I want my niece or nephew to live their life to the fullest potential.” She pushes Edith onto the bed.

"Wait! I don't want-"

"I'm not giving you a choice little butterfly." She hisses and straddles Edith's legs. "Look at you, you're leaking already, Thomas!" She calls aloud.

"No! Leave him out of this, I don't-"

"What?" Thomas stands in the doorway, his eyes fixate on the scene unfolding before him. "Lucy, what oh earth is the meaning of-" Almost immediately he lees the milky substance leaking from Edith's breasts. "Oh Edith…" He half sighs and half moans.

"Leave, please. I don't want this to get worse than it is." Edith sobs as she turns her head away and clenched her eyes shut. Lucille smiles with lidded eyes.

"I'm afraid that is unavoidable now child. You see, like myself, Thomas gets excited over certain things. He was absolutely smitten with Theresa - our wet nurse. Since then," She turns to look at Thomas and notices the tightening of his trousers. "He's had a rather interesting fixation with breasts. See? He's already excited, poor thing. Dear brother, won't you taste your wife?"Licking his lips, Thomas walks around the bed and crawls on it to sit next to them.

"Thomas..." Edith sobbed in defeat. She could have sworn that at some point Thomas could have been freed of his sister. Mentally at least. This was unfortunately not the case. Due to them growing up together, and spending so much time together there's an unbreakable bond.

"Go on little brother, I know you want to." Lucille watches as Thomas inches closer to Edith, fixated on her chest. Edith starts struggling under Lucille's weight, this isn't as bad as other encounters with them. However Edith is a fighter, and terrified regardless. "

No! No get off me!" She moves to Push Thomas off only to have Lucille pin her wrists my her head.

"Shh...you're okay. It's okay. Thomas coos in her ear then latches his mouth around her leaking nipple. Her mouth falls open in a silent cry as his teeth briefly bite her. He suckles her like a babe would, humming around her as her chest constricts. "There, it's not so bad." Lucille whispers and strokes Edith's cheek. "Now hold your husband Edith. Cradle his head, like this." She loves Edith's hand to cup the back of Thomas's head, holding him against her. She could feel every little breath he made between suckling and his throat moving as he swallows. "Good girl." Edith's eyes water, in fear or a mix of other emotions she wasn't quite sure. "You'll make a beautiful mother Edith, and we'll be there to help you every step of the way." Lucille smiles as she rub's Thomas's back. Thomas seems to have completely phased out, in a rhythm of suckling Edith and breathing around her.

The only time Edith felt some sort of relief was when Thomas released her form his mouth, only to latch onto the other nipple. She instinctively cradles his head again for fear of irritating Lucille. At this point, playing their sick little game of house might be her best chance of escaping this hell.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lies and deceit, some nice girl on girl time and excitement.

~*~

"She's learning, this is good." Lucille hums as she prepares a morning brunch of sorts.  
   
"I suppose." Thomas sighs as he mixes the special blend of tea, previously instructed by Lucille.  
   
"Are you not pleased with your wife brother?"  
   
"I am, very much so…I just…feel for her."  
   
"You feel for her." She repeats in an almost condescending tone.  
   
"Yes, Luci. Is that such a bad thing?"  
   
"No."  
   
"Then what's the problem?"  
   
Lucille smirks. "Nothing, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
   


~*~

   
Standing in the middle of the field in front of the house, Edith feels the chill of the wind. Even through her cloak and golden dress she shivers. As she stares of into the distance she suddenly feels a stabbing pain in her belly. Screaming she feels a wetness dripping down her thighs and her dress becoming red. She lifts up her skirt to see a small bloody head coming out of her.  
   
"No! It's not time!" She cries as more blood drips onto the dead grass. Loosing her balance she crouches then sits with her knees bent.  
   
At that very moment a floating red skeletal figure reaches over her shoulder from behind her.  
   
"Beautiful…" The ghost wails softly as the baby fully comes out of Edith with a gush of blood to follow.  
   
"Too much blood…this can't be normal." Edith whimpers and tries to reach for her baby.  
   
Out of no where Lucille reaches down and grabs the baby, cradling it. Not caring about the amount of blood everywhere Lucille hums a familiar tune. Edith eyes start slipping closed.  
   
Am I dying?  
   


~*~

   
Sitting up in bed Edith's rapid pulse slowly returns to normal. It was just a nightmare…but the nightmare continues even when she's awake.  
   
"Lay back down dear, easy does it." Lucille purrs from Thomas's side of the bed.  
   
Speaking of nightmares…  
   
"I don't feel well." Edith whimpers and clutches her still swollen belly. A part of her was relieved that the baby was okay.  
   
"There's some water on your side table." Looking to the side of the bed Edith reaches for the crystal goblet and sips until it's almost empty.  "You were having another nightmare."  
   
"Yes…so?" Edith huffed and flopped back on the pillows.  
   
"A common side effect of pregnancy. Nothing too serious to worry about."  
   
It was this time that Edith took to realize that Lucille was dressed in her nightgown, nothing else, just as she was. Lucille's however, was hanging low on one shoulder in a similar way it was when she and Thomas were…  
   
"Come closer child." Lucille beckons and pats the bed right beside her.  
   
"I am not a child." Edith pouts but obeys anyway. She nestles down next to Lucille only to be pulled right against her. The older Sharpe's hands exploring Edith's body, eventually going under her nightgown. This had happened before, just touching, nothing more.

This time would be very different. 

"What are you doing?" Edith asks when she feels Lucille's hand going between her legs. 

"Whatever I want." She replies simply. 

"I don't wan-" 

"It doesn't matter what you want my pet, what matters is Thomas's and my needs are met. You'll be a good girl won't you." 

It wasn't a request, it was an order. 

Swallowing a growing lump in her throat Edith goes slack and lets Lucille have her way. Touching, stroking, pinching…  
   
"You're getting wet little one, do you like this." Lucille purrs and nips at Edith's ear.  
   
"N-no."  
   
"Liar, feel how wet you are for me." She takes Edith's hand in hers and drags it down her bump to her opening and parting her lips. Sure enough she feels an undeniable wetness on her fingers. She moans softly at the gentle touch of her hand and Lucille's. "Good girl." Lucille coos in her ear. Abandoning Edith's hand which goes back up to rest on her chest, Lucille continues with her touches. She encircles Edith's clit making her shudder and moan again before tracing another finger up her slit. "Oh you poor thing, you must be exhausted. Another effect of being with child, I remember having little to no energy myself." Lucille leans forward and kisses Edith lips softly. 

"You were...I knew you were at some point." Edith groans. "Who was the father?" 

"My fiancé...brilliant man he was." Lucille purrs and lifts one of Edith's legs to sit between them. "He's gone now...left me years ago..."

"I had no idea." 

"Of course not. Who would? ...the baby didn't survive obviously. They were born with a life threatening defect, poor thing couldn't stop crying and eventually succumbed to death." 

"I'm sorry..." Edith whimpers at Lucille's sob story and the sensation of her clit being rubbed by Lucille's. Having lifted up Lucille's nightgown over the both of them they almost looked like a scene in an art room, set to be painted.

"All is well now...they're in a happier place now...and we have another on the way." She smiles and lovingly pats Edith's thigh as her hips move against Edith. 

"Ohhh..." Edith moans and arches her back. 

"Does that feel good little one?" 

"Y-yes...ohh..mmm..." Edith's eyes become lidded as her head lolls from one side to the other. 

"Beautiful." Lucille ruts herself against Edith, until they're both gushing and twitching in their arousal. "You're such a good wife Edith, Thomas will be so happy with you." 

Edith smiles lightly before her head is thrown back in pleasure. Both women moaning out their climaxes. As soon as their breathing returns to normal Lucille lays down next to Edith again. 

"I've never indulged in this...however I fully understand the joy of a female companion." Lucille hums as she pulls the top of Edith's gown down and latches her mouth on to the girl's breast, suckling as her brother likes to do so often. 

Filled with determination to win this war, Edith lays still and complaint. 

Escape will happen as soon as she has a dress she can fit into. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. 

~*~

"Come along dear, that dress will do until you get a new one in town today."

Edith couldn't stop smiling from the time she was guided down the stairs and into the carriage. Being bundled up rather snugly in blankets and between Lucille and Thomas, Edith couldn't feel more excited at the thought of possibly escaping. 

It might actually happen.


End file.
